Rozstania i powroty
by Werhandi
Summary: Od babskich plotek przy herbacie do porwania przez islamskich ekstremistów. To przypadek czy ktoś to ukartował? Kobieta z pewnością nie raz i nie dwa zalazła komuś za skórę. Wydarzenia częściowo pokrywają się ze "Skandalem w Belgravii", ale chyba byłam zbyt dokładna. Miłej lektury.
1. Ostatnie razy

-Flirtowałaś z Sherlockiem Holmesem?

Kate postawiła na stoliku dwie filiżanki, imbryk z wrzątkiem i pudełko z herbatą Black Needle, uśmiechnęła się lekko, usiadła w fotelu naprzeciw Irene Adler. Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech. Była w doskonałym nastroju, sama właściwie nie wiedziała dlaczego. Może dlatego, że już nic nie dało się zmienić? Że nie było się już czym martwić bo nic nie mogło się pogorszyć? Bilety na lot do Pakistanu wykupiła już dawno, spakowana walizka czekała na nią w sypialni od dwóch dni. Już nie było odwrotu.

-Słyszę to już drugi raz w ciągu kilkunastu dni. To o dwa za dużo- odparła powoli.- Tak, flirtowałam z Sherlockiem Holmesem, najlepszym detektywem w całej Wielkiej Brytanii.

-Ale on odprawiał cię z kwitkiem- Kate uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, lekko przekrzywiając głowę co upodobniło ją nieco do zaciekawionej kotki.- Ponoć im atrakcyjniejszy mężczyzna, tym trudniej go zdobyć.

Idąc tym tokiem myślenia Holmes był cholernie atrakcyjny, więcej, był magnetyzujący. Nawet nie dlatego, że był po prostu przystojny. Stanowił dla niej wyzwanie, zagadkę, łamigłówkę do rozwiązania. Był, tak jak ona, drapieżnikiem, chciał mieć ostatnie słowo. Był kimś z kim można było rywalizować. I podobało jej się to. Nakręcało ją to.

-Zapewne coś w tym jest- przyznała, upijając łyk herbaty. Napar był cierpki i gorący, parzył usta i język, pachniał wanilią.- Chyba powinnam przyznać się do porażki, Kate.

Dziewczyna zamarła w pół ruchu, z łyżeczką z cukrem między cukiernicą a filiżanką, ze wzrokiem wbitym w nieruchomą, spokojną twarz Irene Adler, Kobiety, dominy, która obaliła naród na kolana i która właśnie przyznała się do przegranej. Nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć.

-Ale tylko częściowo- dodała szybko Irene nim Kate zdołała wyartykułować jakąkolwiek sensowną myśl.- Jakby nie patrzeć to ja dyktowałam zasady. I to ja go biłam.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, oparła o stolik zgrabne nogi w czarnych Louboutinach.

-Uznałabym to za remis- powiedziała w końcu Kate, nakręcając kosmyk rudych włosów na palec.

-Ale ze wskazaniem, ze wskazaniem, moja droga.

Kate zaśmiała się, odrzucając wdzięcznie głowę do tyłu, potrząsnęła włosami. Dziewczyna była naprawdę ładna, ładna w ten zwyczajny, subtelny, delikatny sposób. Jasne, rudawe włosy, zielone oczy, lekko zarumienione policzki, pełne usta. Była wyższa od Irene o cal czy dwa i miała nieprzyzwoicie dobrą figurę. To przez jogę. Tak mówiła.

-Jutro wyjedziesz, prawda?- dziewczyna spoważniała nagle. Irene pochyliła się w jej stronę.

-Będę musiała. Trochę namieszałam

* * *

Ból. Przyjemny ból w związanych nadgarstkach. Zapach mięty, jaśminu, mentolowych Dunhilli i pożądania. Głównie pożądania. Dotyk pewnych, chłodnych, delikatnych dłoni. Na ramionach, na piersiach, żebrach, po wewnętrznej stronie ud. Zaskakujące uczucie bezpieczeństwa, łagodnego odprężenia. Ciepłe usta. Na szyi, na obojczyku. Ciemne włosy opadające na twarz, zasłaniające ją niby kurtyna. Gwałtowne poruszenie. Świst szpicruty przeszywającej powietrze. Pieczenie, ból w miejscu gdzie jej koniec zetknął się ze skórą.

_Let the game begin, miss Adler._

Ostatni raz. Jutro rano już jej tu nie będzie. I nie będzie jej następnego dnia. I następnego.

Szkoda.

* * *

_-Zrobiłem research na jej temat._

_-I?_

_-Nic ciekawego. Podstawówka, liceum, studia. Dobre oceny, niezłe zachowanie. Homoseksualna. Molestowana na studiach. Sprawa szybko przycichła. Sprawcy wywaleni z uczelni._

_-Coś więcej?_

_-Sprawdź maila. Zgraj dane i usuń wiadomość._

_-Odwdzięczę się. xxx. M_

* * *

- Czas na mnie.

Była piękna jak zwykle. Kate po raz ostatni robiła jej dziś mocny makijaż i pomagała upiąć włosy. Irene nigdy nie robiła tego sama. Czasami śmiała się, że to naprawdę jak zakładanie zbroi, że potrzeba do tego giermka.

-Powodzenia- Kate uśmiechnęła się słabo, skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Nie chciała pokazać Kobiecie, że smuci ją to pożegnanie. To byłoby sentymentalne, a sentyment to chemiczny defekt charakterystyczny dla przegrywającej strony.

-Dziękuję. Przyda się- Irene chwyciła Kate za nadgarstek, przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Blisko.- Znikam. Zmieniam numer, pewnie się nie odezwę. Umieram.

Kobieta chwyciła ją pod brodę, zmusiła do spojrzenia sobie w lodowato niebieskie oczy. I pocałowała. Po raz pierwszy. Irene Adler nigdy wcześniej jej nie całowała. To było zbyt… sentymentalne. W ich relacji niepotrzebny był sentyment. To zagmatwałoby wszystko. Jej usta były ciepłe, smakowały mentolowymi Dunhillami, herbatą i słodką pomadką.

-Będę tęsknić, Kate. Naprawdę.


	2. Noc Kairu

Dzień był cholernie gorący. Irene z ulgą weszła do klimatyzowanego hallu Renaissance Cairo Hotel, zdjęła okulary. Hall był pusty, hotel sam w sobie był drogi, a teraz w środku sezonu turystycznego ceny były wręcz zaporowe. Irene było to na rękę. Rozejrzała się uważnie. Hall był duży, przestronny, jasny. Utrzymany w stonowanych kolorach i pełen prostych, minimalistycznych form nie przypominał żadnego z afrykańskich hoteli, w których do tej pory bywała. Był… bardzo europejski. Za to recepcjonista nie był ani trochę europejski. Miał szeroką, śniadą twarz, czarne, kręcone włosy i mocno odznaczający się, ciemny zarost.

-Miałam zarezerwowany pokój na dwie noce- rzuciła opierając się o blat recepcji, splatając dłonie. Paznokcie miała czerwone. Jak krew.

-Na nazwisko?- recepcjonista miał ochrypły, zmęczony głos. Po angielsku mówił z typowym, ciężkim, arabskim akcentem.

-Irene Adler.

Cisza. Brak odpowiedzi. Szelest przerzucanych kartek papieru. Irene już wiedziała, że będzie miała problem. Ich paskudna seria zaczęła się już jakiś czas temu, gdy jej lot z Londynu spóźnił się o pół dnia i teraz najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru się skończyć.

-Nie mam tu takiego nazwiska. Przepraszam bardzo.

-Musi pan mieć- stwierdziła spokojnie.- Wczoraj robiłam ostatni przelew.

Mężczyzna sapnął ciężko, poluzował krawat, podrapał się po karku. Był zestresowany. To dało się poznać. Mało sypiał, niezdrowo jadł. To też dało się poznać. Skrzywiła się w duchu z goryczą. Mężczyzna należał do tego gatunku facetów, którzy do czterdziestki mieszkają z matką i co tydzień grają w brydża w czyjeś zadymionej kuchni.

-Niestety- mruknął. Irene westchnęła. Była w bojowym nastroju. Miała ochotę zabić tego niekompetentnego kretyna.

-Mogę pokazać panu nawet wydruk z banku- Kobieta wyciągnęła telefon z torby.

_Jestem w Egipcie, rozmawiam z idiotą. Wsiadaj w samolot, zjedzmy kolację._

Wyślij.

-Na miłość boską, macie jakiś wolny pokój? Zapłacę raz jeszcze, niech stracę.

* * *

-Johnie… Johnie! Cholera jasna, Johnie Haymishu Watsonie!

Poderwał wzrok znad książki, przetarł oczy i spojrzał na zegarek. Robiło się późno, a Sherlock jak wyszedł gdzieś wczesnym rankiem, tak do tej pory nie wrócił. John westchnął cicho, pokręcił głową. Przy całej swej sympatii do Sherlocka nie miał zamiaru uganiać się za nim po całym Londynie i przypominać, że pani Hudson czeka z kolacją... Ach, właśnie, pani Hudson!

-Tak, słucham?

-Właśnie widzę jak słuchasz- żachnęła się pogodnie kobieta, siadając naprzeciw niego, w fotelu Sherlocka.- Kim była ta urocza dziewczyna, która nocowała u nas jakiś czas temu?

John zamarł w pół ruchu z ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku filiżanki z herbatą. W tym pytaniu musiało być ukryte jakieś drugie dno. Pani Hudson z pewnością wiedziała kim jest Irene Adler i dlaczego jest ona aż tak ważna. O jej sprawie przy Baker Street mówiło się dużo i głośno. Za dużo i za głośno jak na gust Watsona. Domina, która obaliła naród na kolana i jej tajne jak Strefa 51 informacje. Tajne do tego stopnia, że nie mógł o niej napisać ani słowa.

-Jak to „kim była"?- powtórzył, marszcząc brwi.- Irene Adler, Kobieta, domina, któr…

-To wiem, głupku- wpadła mu w słowo pani Hudson.- Pytam, kim była dla Sherlocka?

„Zatem to było to drugie dno- pomyślał uśmiechając się mimowolnie.- Powinienem był się domyślić."

-Nie mam pojęcia- odparł poważnie.- W końcu to Sherlock. Co ja mogę o nim wiedzieć?

-Coś powinieneś- pani Hudson odwzajemniła uśmiech.- Mieszkacie razem. Dość długo.

-Cholera wie co siedzi w jego głowie- powiedział John w zamyśleniu.- To Sherlock. On i Irene Adler krążyli wokół siebie jak drapieżniki, czekali aż to drugie odpuści tylko po to żeby móc ugryźć. On był nią zafascynowany, bo nie potrafił jej rozgryźć. Gdyby tylko dowiedział się czegoś więcej z pewnością stałaby się dla niego tak nudna jak Anderson czy Lestrange. Ona go…- zawahał się.- Ona go pociągała. Ale nie jak kobieta, jak sprawa, zagadka… Czy on kiedykolwiek miał kogoś? Dziewczynę, chłopaka, jakikolwiek związek?

Pani Hudson zaśmiała się, wzruszyła ramionami.

-Skąd mogę wiedzieć?- spytała, patrząc mu w oczy.- To w końcu Sherlock. Oho, o wilku mowa!

Trzasnęły otwierane z rozmachem drzwi. „Wilk" wszedł do salonu, stawiając nad wyraz długie kroki, a trenczowy płaszcz łopotał za nim zgoła nie wilczo.

-Pani Hudson, proszę zejść z mojego fotela- rzucił, znikając w kuchni.- Będę pracował!

-Jakaś nowa sprawa?- właścicielka mieszkania podniosła się powoli, ostentacyjnie rozmasowała biodro. John parsknął cicho. Pasywno-agresywne zagrania pani Hudson zasługiwały na jakąś nagrodę. Chociaż możliwym było, iż najlepszą dla niej nagrodą były same reakcje Sherlocka.

-Nowa, nowa- mruknął, zdejmując płaszcz i rzucając go na kanapę.- I, na Boga, wspaniała jak Gwiazdka.

„To dziwne,- pomyślał Watson- że ten człowiek chwilami potrafi być niebywale energetyczny tylko po to by potem zapaść niemal w katatonię."

-Powiesz mi coś więcej?- spytał. Holmes opadł ciężko na fotel, wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, zmarszczył brwi, zetknął końcówki palców. I ani drgnął. Wydawał się nie ruszać, nawet nie oddychać. Jak wykuty z marmuru. John dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że spędziłby tak zapewne całą resztę wieczoru gdyby w salonie nie rozległo się czyjeś przeciągłe, jednoznaczne westchnienie.

Kobieta.

Dziwne, że jednak nie zmienił tego sygnału. To było do niego niepodobne. Tak jak to, że zerwał się z fotela, rzucił w stronę płaszcza i wyszarpnął telefon z kieszeni. Otworzył wiadomość.

_Jestem w Egipcie, rozmawiam z idiotą. Wsiadaj w samolot, zjedzmy kolację._

Uśmiechnął się. Egipt? Czego ona mogła tam szukać? To najbardziej niedorzeczne miejsce do ukrycia się dla Angielki.

-Cholera, przecież nie złapię teraz żadnego samolotu. John, sprawdź mi najbliższe loty do Egiptu.


	3. Dym i decyzje

_Od autorki:_

_Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie nie miałam dostępu do internetu stąd brak update'u, serdecznie za to przepraszam. Wczoraj wróciłam z wyjazdu i udało mi się dokończyć rozdział, który (mam nadzieję) wyszedł nie najgorzej._

* * *

Nie poleciał. Po chwili początkowej, niewytłumaczalnej euforii, Sherlock doszedł do siebie i zrozumiał, że nie może tam polecieć. Nie może. To dowiodłoby, że czuje do niej coś więcej niż tylko pogardę i politowanie. Dowiodłoby, że miała rację. A on nienawidził gdy ktoś inny miał rację. Szczególnie ona. Gdyby poleciał do Egiptu, Irene Adler by wygrała. Teraz gdy stali na granicy remisu w ich niepisanej grze, Kobieta mogła bardzo łatwo wygrać. W materii odczytywania ludzkich uczuć była nieporównywalnie lepsza od niego (co przyznawał z trudem) i doskonale wiedziała jaką ma nad nim przewagę. Nie mógł pozwolić by ją wykorzystała.

To byłoby poniżające. Pokonany przez kobietę, Kobietę. Pokonany przez emocje, przez sentyment, przez głupi, zwierzęcy pociąg.

-Sentyment- prychnął cicho, okrążając salon powolnym krokiem, podrzucając telefon w ręku.- Sentyment! Jedyne co odróżnia nas od zwierząt to umiejętność racjonalnego myślenia, nie pozwól by sentyment do Kobiety ci to odebrał.

Zaklął, zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

-Dlaczego jej w końcu nie odpiszesz?

Ach, tak, John. Jak długo on tu siedzi? Kiedy wrócił?

-Dlaczego miałbym?- spytał, zatrzymując się nagle i odwracając się w jego stronę. Watson zawahał się, spojrzał na Sherlocka unosząc wysoko brwi.

-Bo tak wypada, Sherlocku Holmesie- powiedział, przyjmując nieco zbyt nakazujący ton niż powinien.- Bo tak robią normalni ludzie. Bo wysłała do ciebie już dużo ponad sześćdziesiąt SMS'ów.

Holmes nie był pewien jak powinien odpowiedzieć. Czuł w głosie przyjaciela coś czego nie potrafił w pełni nazwać. Coś w rodzaju nagany. Nie podobało mu się to.

-To nie są argumenty- odparł spokojnie.- Przynajmniej nie dla mnie. Nie jestem normalnym człowiekiem.

-Oh, na miłość boską!- John zerwał się z fotela, cisnął książkę na bok.- Odpisz jej, do cholery, napisz jej jutro głupie: „Dzień dobry" albo pożycz jej wesołych świąt… Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. Zróbże cokolwiek! Czy ty tego naprawdę nie zauważasz?

-Czego?

Watson westchnął ciężko, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, spojrzał Sherlockowi poważnie w oczy.

-Że ona już nie gra. Że już dawno przestała. I, że od dawna chce się po prostu spotkać.

Holmes nie odpowiedział, zacisnął szczęki, przeczesał włosy palcami, podszedł do okna. Pokręcił głową, bębniąc cicho palcami w parapet. Był zły na siebie. Nigdy nie był dobry w odczytywaniu ludzkich uczuć. W tej materii ustępował Johnowi. I Kobiecie.

Znów ona. Cholera.

-Wynoś się z mojego umysłu! Jestem zajęty!

* * *

_-MIAŁAŚ PODAĆ MI HOLMESA NA TACY! JM._

_-Zmiana planów, kochanie. Trzeba być elastycznym. IA._

_-Żadna zmiana planów. Masz jeszcze szansę żeby to naprawić. Jak nie, zrobię sobie z ciebie buty. JM._

_-Oh, wiem. I wypalisz ze mnie serce. Stara śpiewka. IA._

_-Nie pogrywaj ze mną. JM._

_-Nawet nie próbuję. xoxo. IA. _

* * *

Kobieta przyjrzała się sobie uważnie w lustrze, wyciągnęła wsuwki z włosów, pozwoliła im w miękkich, brązowych falach opaść na ramiona. Potrząsnęła głową, westchnęła cicho, uśmiechając się do wspomnień. Dawno temu, w innym życiu, kiedy Kobieta była jeszcze dziewczyną, nosiła rozpuszczone włosy, szczyciła się nimi. Ale to było naprawdę dawno temu… Gdy…Nie, to było, minęło, nie ma już tamtej zakochanej po uszy studentki, którą ktoś… wykorzystał. Zaklęła pod nosem. Zaczynała wspominać, rozdrapywać stare rany, robić coś czego obiecała sobie nie robić dla własnego dobra. Była zmęczona. Była zła, wściekła w najbardziej naturalistycznym znaczeniu tego słowa. Po tym jak dostała wiadomość od Moriarty'ego zrozumiała, że nie ucieknie, że czegokolwiek nie zrobi on i tak ją znajdzie. Jego sieć była znacznie większa niż zakładała początkowo. Jego ludzie, kimkolwiek byli, zapewne już wiedzą w jakim hotelu się zameldowała i jak długo zostanie. Zwykła zmiana tożsamości nie wystarczy by się od niego wywinąć. Ten dupek znajdzie ją nawet po śmierci.

-Jakaż ty byłaś naiwna- rzuciła w przestrzeń, opadając ciężko na łóżko.- Jakaż ty byłaś głupia. Bawiłaś się ogniem, skrupulatnie ignorując fakt, że łatwo się tak poparzyć.

Wcisnęła twarz w poduszki pachnące proszkiem do prania i lawendą, spróbowała uśmiechnąć się do siebie. Prawie jej się udało. Powinna zacząć myśleć pozytywne. Za dwa dni wieczorem w Kariachi odbierze nowe dokumenty i jako Ann Stigierson, żona zmarłego pół roku temu profesora Tomasa Stigiersona wróci do Londynu. Nie będzie się spieszyć. Dawno nie była w Paryżu, nigdy w Nowym Jorku. Czas trochę pozwiedzać… Przekręciła się na plecy, sięgnęła do torby po papierosa, zapaliła, głęboko zaciągnęła się dymem tylko po to by po chwili wypuścić go z płuc i patrzeć jak rozwiewa się w powietrzu.

Lubiła patrzeć na dym. Kojarzył jej się z uwolnieniem duszy, z czymś magicznie ulotnym. Lubiła patrzeć na dym.


End file.
